You Make Me Better
by Trish2792
Summary: Based on the Syfy's Alice and its basically a retelling of it the way i think it should have gone
1. Chapter 1

You Make Me Better

AN: This story takes place while Alice is still in wonderland and eventually it will turn into a post wonderland story. Alice in this story is more like the Alice from the book the way she should have been portrayed.

It is my first time at fanfiction so please let all criticism be constructive and please review.

(Alice's Pov)

'Where the hell am I?' Alice asked herself as she followed the rather wet and smelly man into what looked like some kind of stock market for emotions. 'I wonder where that man ran off to.' She heard some rather narcoleptic feminine looking male talk about something called clear conscious. 'What a queer little world, where people pay for emotions, don't they have any of their own.' At this time, the rather smelly man came and took her into a big office like room, where he takes the rag off of her arm to show the glyph placed on there.

(Hatter's Pov)

A smelly little man has just walked into my office, claiming that he had found an oyster that was the Alice of legend. He said that she was looking for someone that had been taken. She had tried to give him "bucks" as payment but he didn't take it. Anyway, I told him to bring her into the office and we will discuss payment. I wasn't expect a pretty lady standing there in a very wet dress.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you, who are you?"

"A friend ... I hope, I run the tea shop. How did you escape from the scarab?"

"I used my hairpin and knocked out the bottom latch and fell into the ocean. What is this place?"

"Oh... wonderland."

"But that's a story in a kids book."

"Does this look like a kids story to you? Its changed alot since then"

"So it was real?"

"You oysters don't believe in us, and quite frankly we don't want you to."

"Why am I an oyster because of this?" As she holds her arm up for me to see the glyph that was burned there.

"Yup, only your kind get those marks because the light burns oysters, its a way for the queen to mark her batch."

And finally the silly little ratty man finally interjected into the conversation, "She's Alice, tell'em who you are."

This perked up my interest

"You see Ratty here thinks your the Alice of legend, because the last time a girl called Alice came her from your world she brought down the whole house of cards, but you cant possible be her, oysters don't even live that long."

Then the smelly little man exclaimed, "I still want a good price"

"I am not for sale."

(Alice's Pov)

I watched this strange man with a hat walk over to a cupboard filled with funny little apothecary bottles filled with different colored liquids and labeled with different emotions. He gives a bottle with a red liquid in in to Ratty, and starts telling him what the liquid was.

"This sir, is excitement, 60 oysters were drained to give you this one chance to feel a little excitement, to give you the feeling of winning just once. Now only use one drop at a time once a day or your tiny, little shriveled up heart might burst from all the emotion.... Got It? Good, now go.

He really smells."

'I start to pick apart his little speech and something draws out to me...drained...does that mean tortured... is Jack being tortured, for his emotions?'

"What do you mean drained?"

"See your kind are called oysters here because of the precious little pearls you carry inside yall, you know your emotions. So...Ratty tells me that you are looking for some other oyster?"

"Yes...my boyfriend Jack Chase, some man with a white rabbit printed on his lapel, kidnapped Jack.

"Well, the White Rabbit Organization takes people from your world, for the queen to lock them into her casino, draining them of all emotion to make some extremely valuable tea."

"Well, how do I get into the casino?"

"That's the thing...you don't. I know some people who know some other people who know other even more important people, who like to help your kind."

(Hatter's POV)

As I walked to cupboard pull out at a coat to one; hide the glyph so we wouldn't draw to much attention to the glyph on her arm and two; the very wet dress was starting to distract me. I finally find my old purple coat, I try to help her into the coat but she goes and questions my integrity, and to be honest I was seriously hurt. I know she doesn't trust me...yet, but she will in time.

"Do you know why they call me Hatter? "

"Because you wear a hat."

"No...they call me Hatter because I am always there when they pass the hat, so to speak, you know philanthropy, call it what you will but all I want is to help you find your...."

"Jack." "Help you find your Jack and return the both of you to your charming world of children story's."

"I don't believe you."

"I know what your thinking if I am the frying pan then, outside that's the frier, but I know people who like to help your kind, and if I scratch their back they..."

"scratch yours."

"Exactly a lot of scratching."

She finally puts the coat on as I walk away to my private exit and I do tell her to please keep up and as I open the door I can see the fear and annoyance written on her face.

(Alice's POV)

So I am hoping this man is seriously gonna help me, or just sell to me the next guy. He does seem trustworthy and wants to be a friend, so I should at least try to be civil to the man and then he goes and opens the door to my worst fear...heights.

(Hatter's POV)

This Alice, is really starting to get under my skin. This isn't like me when have I ever helped anyone without me gaining anything. But its something about her determination about finding this other oyster, that made my heart want to help her. And when I see the fear on her face when I opened the door, I can't help but feel something tug in my heart towards...her.

An: Okay like I said before this is my first story, someone please tell me to continue or not. Hope to hear from yall soon.


	2. Chapter 2

You Make Me Better

Chapter 2

(Hatter's POV)

I went down the stairs first, she followed behind me, she was moving incredible slow, if she always moved this slow we wouldn't get anywhere. She was close enough to the bottom for me to grab her to put her on the ground, and of course I was fixed with another great 'I hate you' stare. I let her go and start to walk away, all the while assuming she would just follow me and then I heard that intake of breathe. I don't know why but at that moment I was just a scared as she was and all I wanted was to not feel that fear ever again.

(Alice's POV)

I tried to step away from the ladder but I honestly couldn't, it was just to high. I closed my eyes and grasped onto the ladder as if it was the only thing keeping me from falling the thousands of feet to the ground. I knew Hatter was walking away, and I knew if I didn't let go he would leave me. But to my surprise he turned around and asked me,

"Whatsa matter?"

"I got a thing about heights."

I watch him cockily lean his head over the edge to look down and then he looks back at me and says, "Look at me....Alice,"and he is there just holding out his hand for me to take.

(Hatter's POV)

As I held out my hand for her to take, I was also holding my breathe in already knowing that if she took my hand it would be the first step to getting her to trust me. I want her to trust me so badly, I don't want to be just a friend. After a minutes hesitation she grasp my hands and then brown meets brown.

"Try not to look down."

I keep my eyes glued to hers, making sure she knows that she isn't going to lose me, not that easily. I hear her breathing is labored by her fear but sure enough after about five minutes she is breathing normally and I turn around, leading her all the way to the Great Library.

(Alice's POV)

I hate to admit it, but when my eyes locked onto his, I felt this small spark and for the first time I felt like this one man isn't going to leave me. But I quickly shook that silly little notion out of my head, its too soon to be feeling anything like that for this man. Also, I love Jack, he even proposed to me so why I am feeling this way for this man. Anyway, he has turned around now, and I cant help to notice that he is leading us somewhere that could only be bad. He leads to a row of doors and bangs on the fourth door we come to and says,

"I'm returning a library book."

I suddenly here another mans voice its rather old, haggard and raspy with age and stress.

"How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?"

I finally realize this must be a code, so maybe this house is a safe house or maybe its something much, much worse.

Hatter is beginning to get annoyed and says,  
"He pours water of the river Nile on every golden scale!"

The door finally opens and I follow Hatter inside. The inside is like and old time bus from the fifties and it turns out to be a lift of some sorts. We travel down what feel likes to be about four floors, and then it stops. As I go to stand up, Hatter holds up a finger and says, "wait," the bus lurches for one last time before the door opens and some lady with rabbit ears is holding a shot gun up to Hatter and the old man on the bus had a gun pointed to his neck.

(Hatter's POV)

Those damn people and their guns, one would think that after years of smuggling food, medicine, blankets and various other things, they would trust me by now. I mean I understand why but did they seriously have to do it with Alice standing right behind me, I mean jeez now it's like I just took two steps backwards in the trust department.

"Why don't we just put the things away you know me well enough."

"We have our orders, you keep that right hand where we can see it."

"It's just flesh and blood guys.

"I don't think so we have all seen what you can do with that sledge hammer."

"Did you like the box of comfits I brought you last week; the cured meats and the cheese?"

"That's all gone."

"Well if you don't start treatin' me with a lil respect, you wont get another crumb."

"I'm sorry Hatter, were all a lil jumpy."

"Everyone's always a lil jumpy."

We start of down the hallway after I finally convinced those idiots to but their stupid lil guns down. I didn't expect Alice to stop and look down.

"Where are we?"

"The great library, in here houses thousands of books on art, history, law. All hidden down here when the queen came to power, she would like nothin' more than to see this place burnt to nothing."

"Who are all those people?"

"Refuges, people who refuse to go along with the queen's world of instant gratification. We give them shelter and try to feed them the best we can, but if they're ever discovered they wont stand a chance."

"Why does she want to destroy this place?"

"Wisdom is her biggest threat, she controls people with a quick fix."

After this conversation, I cant help but wonder if Alice, might be the Alice of legend, maybe she does actually care about this place, maybe she will fix just like her namesake all those many long years ago.

But now I am more worried about taking her to Dodo, because all that trust I just received from her, will be gone after that meeting, I am sure of it.

(Alice's POV)

My heart is heavy after looking at all those people, those people are just regular people who are trying to live their life's without taking away the bad. I do admit, I think I am beginning to admire Hatter, sure he is a conman, tea house owner (which I figured is the same as a drug dealer), and is playing both sides of the coin. But that's the only way he could help these poor people, is to put his life on the line and if he was ever caught … I shutter just at the thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thank all of my reviewers and I want to send a special thanks to NxOxRxMxL for posting the mini series on youtube makes it ten time easier to get those quotes, and I will be honest I wasn't going to finish this story but I am gonna finish it. The chapters are gonna be kinda short until we get out of Wonderland and into Alice's world. But until then its literally their inner thoughts and how they fall in love with each other. I hope everyone is liking that Alice is slightly out of character. Well here is chapter three.

You Make Me Better

Chapter Three

(Hatter's POV)

Okay, I am taking her to Dodo, its the only way I can help her find her boyfriend, Jack. But I can't tell her that Dodo wont help us without some sort of payment, and her rings is the only thing she has that is even remotely valuable in this world. I can only hope she forgives me for what I have to do. I know it will kill all the trust, I worked so hard to build up.

"She is looking for her boyfriend a Jack Chance."

"Chase, his name is Jack Chase."

"She needs help, I automatically thought of you dodo."

"And why would I help your oyster, when you know that bringing her here puts all of this in risk."

"Oh, please I spent years smuggling much more dangerous stuff then this down here."

"You know what wrankles me most about bloodsucking carpetbaggers like you Hatter, we work so hard, risking our lives to give your type of people freedom while your swag about living the good life." "Stop your crowing, you know I am on your side."

"I am sure you say that to all of your enemies."

"I do whats necessary, I kiss what butts need kissing so your machine stays oiled."

I shouldn't be surprised at this guys attitude, I mean he gives me this shit, even when I bringing him all those great comfits that help keep him fat. But I will tell one thing that does surprise me is when Alice spoke up to interject her two cents.

"Look, if you cant help, ill just leave."

"Headstrong isn't she."

"Look can you help me get Jack out of the casino or not?"

"I don't see how."

Okay, this guy is seriously pissing me off. My Alice, has come to honestly ask for his help, I can tell she isn't the type of person to ask for help, you either have to just give it or offer it. So I called him on his bluff, he isn't gonna not help my Alice. What a minute?, MY Alice, when the hell did that happen.

"Doesn't the resistance have contacts within the casino?"

"No comment."

"Use your contact to help us find our guy, she can pay you but I want my usual cut up front."

And this is where I get that 'I hate you' stare again. Why doesn't she just see that I am only trying to help her find her dear old Jack, and if it takes us selling her rock then so be it. Besides it looks more of costume, perhaps if we give the ring to Dodo, he might even pay me more for it so I can help his people out more by expanding my tea shop. I still just hope she will forgive me, and give us another chance. What is with that damn us thing again, if I didn't know any better you would think I liked that damn, stubborn beautiful girl.

(Alice's POV)

What does he mean, I can pay him? I can't pay him, the only money I have is worthless he even said so his self. I think I was to quick to say that I was beginning to have feelings for him, to him I am only just another pay check. I can't believe I was so close to trusting him.

"Pay me, pay me with what?"

"Show him the rock Alice."

"What?"

"The ring on your finger."

"That's not for sale."

I cannot believe he wants me to just give the ring to this Dodo person. I mean Jack gave it to me, its kinda like an engagement ring and I really like Jack, I don't want him to be upset with me after I find him for giving up his precious, beautiful heirloom of a ring that he entrusted to me. Also, what if this man doesn't help me get Jack back, then I am stuck in this foreign world with no bargaining chip.

"Its the only thing you've got."

At this time that rude, smug man known as the Dodo grabs my hand as I am arguing with Hatter, all I here is a huge gasp from the also rather large man.

"It's not possible. Where did you get it?"

"It's none of your business, it isn't for sale."

"Where did you get it!?"

And this is when the man I was foolish enough to almost trust, interjects with utmost curiosity.

"Why, what is it?"

"Your oyster is wearing the Stone of Wonderland."

"That's not possible."

"I am never wrong."

"Where did you get it Alice?"

"From Jack."

I mean seriously, does it look like I just wear random gaudy costume jewelry, that just so happens to sound as if its something important. I guess it was smart of me not to give it to the rather rude man.

"Jack, who?"

"Jack Chase, my boyfriend."

"Well, where did he get it?"

"I don't know!"

"Give it to me!"

"NO!"

"Take her out."

The man known as Dodo tells the woman with what appears to be rabbit ears on top of her head. I can honestly say I was truly terrified by this point.

"Are you crazy?"

(Hatter's POV)

Alright, now I know I must like the girl, because seeing that gun pointed at her chest was the scariest thing I have ever experienced, and I am a tea shop owner. I have to get them to stop or shoot me, I have armor on she is just in that slightly damp dress and an obnoxious purple blazer.

"Stop just wait."

"Your in way over your head Hatter."

"Let me talk to her for a minute."

"That ring, it controls the looking glass, you know that."

"Calm down. Put the gun down, I am sure we can all get what we want here."

(Alice's POV)

I still can't believe the audacity of this damn man, after me having a gun pointed at my chest my two different people and all he wants is his usual cut.

"No one is getting this ring."

"I've been waiting for a break like this for years, and now it falls right into our laps."

"Stop waving that thing around, your scaring everyone."

"If we can return the oysters back to their world, maybe we can save ours."

"Just put the gun down!"

"Just think about it, the queen, the queen being reduced to mopping floors, and justice, reason and the rule of law will finally prevail again."

"Stop this!"

He just shot Hatter, he just shot the only person in Wonderland that helped me, even if he did have his own selfish reason. But, I know I wasn't that mad at that stupid Hatter, or else it would have hurt me so much to see him laying there, his body lifeless. What I am I suppose to do know? I have to try and save my own life and try my hardest to get out of her.

"You shot Hatter."

"It doesn't matter we don't need him anymore, the ring is our ticket out of here."

Dodo beings to walk towards me and the only thing I can think of is to use my black belt abilities to defend myself enough to were I can get to that damn bus/elevator thing.

(Hatter's POV)

FUCK!! That really hurt, god damn I must some lucky son of a bitch, because if he aimed just a lil bit higher I would be a very dead Hatter. I listened to what the asshole of Dodo said about not needing me any more, well fine then see if I ever help that daft old man again. I watched as Alice ran out of the room after using a special kinda kick/move thing to knock Dodo, as I saw him begin to chase after him that was when I decided to show everyone that you don't take a Hatter down that easily, I decide to do this great revelation with a shot in the air with my most favorite pistol.

"Leave her alone or the next one will be aimed at your head."

"Look Hatter this is a game changer ill give you double ... no wait triple the amount of your usual cut, but if you let her leave with the ring I will have every member of the resistance hunting you down. "Back off! That's the thanks I get for keeping yall bums safe, fed and warm for all these years."

It sucks that I am still pretty wobbly after getting shot, so Dodo was easily able to push me off my feet and onto the floor. I watch him run down the hallway to try and get to my Alice, I know if he gets to her she wouldn't be safe.

(Alice's POV)

I run down the corridor in desperation, I really need to get to that damn bus before that Dodo man gets me because I am pretty sure that I wouldn't be safe or alive much afterward if he got a hold of me. I finally get to that damn rickety bus and I was trying to find what button turns this thing on, when all of a sudden I hear, 'It's the blue button.' I look up and there is Hatter alive and well and fighting that damn Dodo.

(Hatter's POV)

Since when does an old guy move that fast, it took me a whole two minutes to catch back up with him in the hallway and tackle him from behind. I told Alice, who was looking at all the levers and buttons with quite a confused expression on her face, that it was the blue button. Dodo was sadly able to stand, but I was able to push him against one of the pillars in the library hallway. I begin to pull my right hand back, about ready to literally take the head off of that idiotic man, where he seemed to read my mind and moved at that second. Damn, lucky, but he took me by surprise and I was down and he was holding my right hand and punching me repeatedly in the head, I told Alice to just go. I was ready to be killed by the resistance, just so that she could get away. I was starting to lose consciousness when I feel Dodo fly off of me and I look up to see Alice there. I wondered if this girl really needed someone fighting for her, 'coz it looks to me like she can take care of her self. She pulls me back on to the bus and I know that this if gonna kill her trust of me even more when she finds out I had armor on.

(Alice's POV)

I couldn't leave Hatter their... so he did try to sell my ring and had me almost killed, but he was the only person seriously trying to help. So I suck up my fears and run of the bus and use a leg kick to Dodo's head, suffiecently knocking him on his ass. I grab Hatter he looks shocked that I was able to save him, I help him back into the bus. He is breathing painfully and heavily, so I go to check his chest to see how bad it is, and to my surprise I see that he has body armour on. I cannot believe he lied to me again, but not in words but in his actions. I mean I can understand around Dodo, it's liking playing dead when some crazy guy shoots you, but now when its just us. I can't believe him and it starts one of our biggest arguments.

"Your not even wounded, you lied to me."

"I was trying to help you."

"By selling my ring?!"

"I didn't know it was the Stone of Wonderland, did I?"

"You could have asked me."

"You wouldn't have come."

"Your damn right I wouldn't have come, he almost killed me."

"Yea, well he actually shot me, so yeah."

"Tell me the truth what is the Stone of Wonderland?"

"It"s a really big deal it was mined by the ancient knights to power the looking glass to connect both of our worlds."

"Knights?"

Maybe there were some other people that would be willing to help me.

"All wiped out a long time ago by the queen, she took the looking glass and of course the ring. How did jack get a hold of it?

Now that's the question I am beginning to ask myself.


End file.
